But the Snow's So Delightful!
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: Modern world AU in which the Magnificent Seven, Emma, Bogue, and Matthew are all high school students. What exactly do seven teenage boys and one teenage girl get up to on a snow day off from school? Here's a hint: Faraday loves the snow and will stop at nothing to get the others to come out and play in the snow like kids. Overall, they act like one big, happy family in the snow.


**But the Snow's So Delightful!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters; they belong to Columbia Pictures. Any of the OCs listed are mine and are part of my headcanon. Most of them, anyway… This AU is set around current times because my city had a snow day today and my friends and I had a few of these conversations ourselves this morning! I hope you enjoy!**

 _"_ _It's too early for this,"_ Vasquez sighs as he hears his phone start playing _"_ I'm a Wanted Man" by Royal Deluxe.

Vasquez has gotten up at five in the morning to prepare for another day at the high school he and every other teen in his neighborhood attend. School starts at seven in the morning, but Vasquez has to get up at five because he has to share the bathroom with his younger brother Josué. In addition, Vasquez often takes quite a bit of time getting his clothes together for soccer practice or the dark-haired teen can be found doing some type of woodwork in his room.

"What does he want now?" Vasquez mutters under his breath, going to pick his phone from the counter where it is charging.

It's a text from Faraday. Just what Vasquez wants to hear the music for and see at five in the morning. Yeah, right. Vasquez is lying to himself and he knows it. Texts from Faraday at five in the morning are both extremely hyper and surprising due to the fact that on the weekends Joshua Faraday sleeps until close to one in the afternoon.

 **Faraday:** _They still haven't cancelled school yet_

 **Vasquez:** _Why do you think they will, güero?_

 **Faraday:** _I'm bored_

 **Vasquez:** _You think they'll cancel school just because you're bored?_

 **Faraday:** _No! You respond too fast Vas_

The lack of punctuation in all of Faraday's texts makes the other high schooler cringe every time that song starts playing for Faraday's text tone.

 **Vasquez:** _Then why should they cancel school?_

 **Faraday:** _Look out the window already muchacho_

Vasquez sends the shrieking cat emoji just as a bit of a funny before also sending the yellow face that looks like it's seen a ghost. He was trying to eat the breakfast his Mamá was preparing for him and Josué in the kitchen, thank you very much, Joshua Faraday.

What he sees outside the window thoroughly surprises him. About four or five inches of snow actually covers the ground, a sight which is quite a shock. It hardly ever snows in their town, so when it does Faraday always makes a big deal about it and predicts school will close even when the forecast is wrong about the weather in their town nearly ninety percent of the time.

 **Vasquez:** _It snowed. So what?_

 **Faraday:** _So what? It means we need out of school to have a snowball fight, ya big dummy!_

 **Vasquez:** _Somehow I don't think that's half as important as our education, güero._

 **Faraday:** _When did you become such a stick in the mud?_

 **Vasquez:** _The day you became such a hopeless optimist about snow._

 **Faraday:** _So Monday_

 **Vasquez:** _Yeah. On Monday._

"Vasquez, mijo, your food is getting cold in here!" Isabella, Vasquez' mother calls from the kitchen as yet another round of "I'm a Wanted Man" fills the house with sound even over sound of Josué taking a shower in the bathroom.

"I'm coming, Mamá!" Vasquez insists, pulling his soccer hoodie over his head as a slight chill hits him from pressing his face to the window.

He comes up behind her, pressing a kiss to her cheek before accepting the plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes and heading over to the kitchen table.

"Faraday's being his usual snow-hyper self," Vasquez answers the unasked question as his Mamá pours him a glass of orange juice to go with his breakfast. "Gracias."

"De nada, mijo. What is he saying now?" Isabella laughs, knowing just how much her oldest son and Faraday seem to joke around with each other in all the years they've known each other.

The two of them met when they were three years old on the day Vasquez and his family moved into the neighborhood and right next door to Joshua Faraday and his mother Mary. Joshua's father Malcom died when Joshua Faraday was only six months old, so the boy had never gotten able to have any male bonding before Vasquez and the other boys moved into the neighborhood through the years since his mother's side of the family lived in California which is so far away.

"He's saying that school should be cancelled for today because of the snow. And because he's bored," Vasquez clarifies before shoveling a few bites of pancakes into his mouth between his words. "You know, the usual," Vasquez smirks, and to that his Mamá just laughs her pure and soothing laugh.

"Oh, Joshua. That boy never gives up, does he?" Isabella grins, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Vasquez' head as she goes to grab a second glass from the cabinet to fix Josué a glass of orange juice for when her youngest child finally gets out of the shower.

"No. It's a scary thing sometimes," Vasquez jokes, his dark brown eyes lighting up as he teases his best friend even though Faraday is not there to defend himself.

"He's like you are, mijo. He's a strong boy who fights for what he believes in," Isabella grins, running one hand through Vasquez' fluffy hair.

A text tone shatters the air before Vasquez has the time to respond and he sighs in fake annoyance.

"Ay, yi, yi! Does he never quit?" Vasquez mumbles, taking a swig of his orange juice before reading the no doubt snow-hopeful Faraday's text.

 **Faraday:** _I'm making a group text to ask everyone 'bout what they think the snow's gonna do_

 **Vasquez:** _Fine by me. Why did you text me that? You could've just made it._

 **Faraday:** _Why are you so hard to please today?_

 **Vasquez:** _Maybe because it's only five in the morning and I'm trying to eat the breakfast my Mamá made for me in peace? Does that answer your question?_

 **Faraday:** _Don't act so pushy. I still haven't told Maria what you told me after all_

Again, the lack of punctuation makes Vasquez sigh as he types back a reply to Joshua.

 **Vasquez:** _And you never will if you know what's good for you, Faraday._

To accompany this text and get his point across, Vasquez sends a fist followed by a yellow face with a black eye that Billy found online a few weeks ago.

 **Vasquez:** _That will be your fate if you tell her, güero!_

No one would tell Maria about Vasquez' crush on her before he was ready to tell her himself. And that meant that Vasquez has to constantly threaten Faraday about not spilling the secret, particularly to Goodnight and Billy. Those two and Faraday combined were the worst secret keepers combined, even worse than the gossiping girls in the movies the boys have watched with Emma, their neighbor across the street. A secret only stayed a secret for about two hours with them and then the whole school would know of the secret within a single class period. It's how the school- and Vasquez himself- had learned that Emma likes Matthew Cullen, the tall, blue-eyed boy from Emma, Vasquez, and Billy's third period Biology class that Emma is partnered with per the teacher's seating chart.

 **Goodnight:** _Well, that escalated quickly._

Vasquez feels like banging his head against the table but restrains only because his mother is in the room over the stove and he does not want her worrying that he passed out and then burn herself on the stove as a result.

 **Vasquez:** _I thought you said you were_ _going_ _to start the group chat._

 **Faraday:** _Yeah as in I already made it_

 **Vasquez:** _We need to teach you to use your words better, güero. This is why you need an education._

 **Goodnight:** _The opening shots have been fired…_

 **Faraday:** _Easy hotshot. Everybody here?_

 **Sam:** _Yeah, I'm here. It's too early to hear you two shoutin' at each other._

 **Faraday:** _We're textin' so it's not like ya can hear us Sam._

 **Sam:** _No. Just imagine your bickering is all._

 **Red Harvest:** _I'm here._

 **Red Harvest:** _Snow is on my yard._

 **Red Harvest:** _It's cold and wet._

 **Red Harvest:** _I don't like it._

Those four texts are enough to make Vasquez laugh to himself as he sends a crying laughing face into the group message, enjoying hearing the Minnesota native say something as funny as that. Surely the youngest of their group had seen his fair share of snow living that far north. Then again, maybe he hated it because of how much of it he saw up there.

 **Billy:** _Billy is here._

Again, Vasquez laughs and send the face, along with everyone else in the group. Even though it is not necessary to type his name in a conversation, Billy Rocks always does, most of the time forgetting that his name is in his friends' phones. He had never had friends who cared enough to save his number in their phone before moving to their neighborhood three years ago when he was thirteen.

 **Jack:** _Let's get this talk started, Faraday._

 **Vasquez:** _Yes. I'd like to get back to my schedule._

 **Faraday:** _Do ya think school will be cancelled?_

 **Sam:** _Probably not._

 **Goodnight:** _They're slow decision makers. They're probably just takin' their sweet time._

 **Vasquez:** _Like you?_

 **Goodnight:** _#ExcuseMe?_

 **Billy:** _Turn on your TVs._

 **Faraday:** _Why?_

 **Jack:** _Yeah, why?_

 **Billy:** _Just do it._

 **Billy:** _Don't question me._

 **Goodnight:** _Yeah, don't question him._

Billy then sends a text with a knife emoji before sending the yellow face with X eyes to everyone in the group text who is trying to defy his orders. That Billy could be a savage person sometimes.

 **Red Harvest:** _SCHOOL'S CANCELLED!_

 **Red Harvest:** _I'M SO HAPPY!_

 **Red Harvest:** _YOU HAVE NO IDEA!_

 **Jack:** _Thought you liked school._

 **Red Harvest:** _I do._

 **Red Harvest:** _Not in the cold._

 **Faraday:** _What'd I tell ya, Vas?_

 **Vasquez:** _SO IT LOOKS LIKE I STUDIED UNTIL 11 FOR BIOLOGY POR NADA!_

 **Sam:** _Well now you have more time to study. :D_

 **Goodnight:** _Well, it looks like our snow dance worked, Faraday!_

 **Faraday:** _Good thing, too! I didn't do none o' my homework._

 **Goodnight:** _Me neither._

 **Sam:** _I'm ashamed to know both of you. I did all my homework like Vasquez, Horne, Billy, Emma, and Red Harvest._

 **Faraday:** _How do ya know all of them actually did their work?_

 **Sam:** _We were talking at 10:30 about the benefits of aerobic respiration._

 **Vasquez:** _Nothing you know about, güero._

 **Faraday:** _Bio nerds. That's why Goody and I take Chemistry._

 **Goodnight:** _Much easier._

 **Red Harvest:** _You just say that because neither of you did well enough in the Biology course our first year of high school._

 **Faraday:** _True that, Red._

 **Billy:** _My snow dance worked, too._

 **Vasquez:** _You did a snow dance?_

 **Billy:** _Yes._

 **Faraday:** _What'd ya do? Spin around in a circle waving your arms around slowly sayin' "Snow! Snow!"_

 **Billy:** _Yes, actually._

 **Goodnight:** _What a merry band we are._

 **Faraday:** _Guess Emma'll be mad she don't get to see Matthew today…_

 **Emma:** _Faraday, I will personally come across the street and punch you in the face._

 **Faraday:** _Good morning to you too, Ms. Sunshine and Rainbows._

 **Vasquez:** _Well, then I'm going back to sleep._

 **Sam:** _Me too._

 **Faraday:** _Come on, guys! Don't cha want to go and *playing card emoji* in the snow?_

 **Red Harvest:** _What?_

 **Emma:** _I'm confused._

 **Billy:** _Me, too._

 **Faraday:** _Must you make this so hard? I asked who wants to go play in the snow! Hence the playing cards!_

 **Goodnight:** _You're a mess, Faraday._

 **Faraday:** _It was never about the cards._

Everyone soon stops answering Joshua Faraday to make their way back to bed where they can sleep in a few extra hours since there is no school for the day. Though everyone is sure they will just hear back from him later… He is insistent on playing in the snow even if it is just an inch or two of the white precipitation outside.

Vasquez tells his mother that school is cancelled before he finishes his food and heads back towards his bedroom.

"Josué! ¡No escuela hoy, mi hermano!" Vasquez shouts through the bathroom door at his brother, knowing that the fourteen year old freshman wouldn't believe him otherwise.

"¡Excelente!" Josué laughs from inside the shower as he decides he can go back to sleep in his room as well and not have to worry about his Geometry test that was supposed to be today.

With that, Vasquez heads into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him to block out the noise of the shower before he takes off his soccer sweatshirt, leaving him in his long-sleeved shirt that says _Need. More. Sleep._ in bold letters across his chest. The high-school soccer star climbs into bed before climbing underneath his dark green sheets to go back to sleep on this cold winter day. Right before he drifts back to sleep, Vasquez hears Josué get back into his own room as his younger ungracefully throws himself on the bed to go back to sleep. His brother has always made everything interesting, that's for sure…

There is a bit of backstory required on the boys at this point where their true ages and story with the Magnificent Seven as Goodnight, Faraday, and even Vasquez' mother are apt to call the group of friends. Sam and Jack are the oldest in their group of friends at seventeen-years-old and are set to graduate this May. Sam moved into the neighborhood when he was four with his mother, father, and two sisters named Sally and Sarah. Jack came to the neighborhood just a few weeks before kindergarten with his father and older brother who was nine at the time. It's safe to say that Jack and his older brother Caleb despised one another, because you could always hear Caleb yelling at Jack on their way to school. All it took was one day of Sam, Faraday, and Vasquez standing up to Caleb on the playground one day with rocks in their hands ready to pelt the older boy. Fortunately, Caleb moved away after his high school graduation to live in Oklahoma with their uncle and play football for a scholarship. Jack honestly doubted that Caleb would get kicked out sooner or later due to his grades and terrible track record with every school he has attended. Caleb seems to get into a fight with someone at every school he has gone to. Sam lives across the street from Vasquez and next door to both Jack and Emma, respectively. Emma had lived in the neighborhood all her life, so she and Faraday have known each other since before either one of them can even remember. She and Joshua have formed quite the sibling dynamic with one another, and there had at once been a rumor going around school that they would start dating after two months in high school. Neither Joshua nor Emma had any intentions of making this rumor come true, perfectly content with just their friendship and sibling relationship they seem to have. Vasquez and Joshua became best friends nearly instantly upon meeting when they were three years old and played cowboys and Indians in Vasquez' backyard as their mothers talked about anything and everything. Vasquez, Faraday, Emma, Goodnight, Billy, and Red Harvest are all sixteen years old and are currently Juniors in high school, set to graduate next year after Sam and Jack leave Crow Land High School to go off to college. Though, to be honest, the college of their choice is only about an hour away so they can come back every weekend and spend time with their families and best friends. (Who are practically their brothers, anyway.) Goodnight moved to the neighborhood when he was eight, a timid boy whenever the subject of gunfights was brought up. Goodnight Robicheaux had grown up with a father in the military, and Goodnight and his mother had to move with his father around the world where he fought in wars. That meant more often than not Goody heard the noise of gunfights, cannons, and even tanks as he tried to sleep in the quarters he and his mother were assigned when his father was at battle. However, with his positive and healthy relationship with the Magnificent Seven and Emma, Goodnight has become loud and boisterous once more, always insistent on throwing his own two-cents in even if it is not asked for.

Red Harvest came into the neighborhood when he was ten years old, and when they first met, none of the boys thought he was going to talk. They soon found out that Red Harvest likes to observe both people and situations before he offers his opinion and insight to the group. After they got used to his silent personality, the other boys got well accustomed to having the Native American boy in their mix. His mother and father were descendants of the Comanche tribe, meaning that he was as well. Sam, Vasquez, Faraday, Jack, and Goodnight made sure to not let any prejudices get to Red Harvest, especially during history class. If anyone _EVER_ threatened the boy that the group considered to be the youngest brother… Let's just say it never ended well. One time Faraday ended up in the office with a bloody nose and Vasquez was right there along with him with a split lip and a massive headache when they beat up Bart Bogue. Billy came to the neighborhood and moved into the house between Goodnight and Red Harvest when he was thirteen. Since they were now so close to Billy, none of the boys thought it was weird that Billy was a very quiet kid. It was also not surprising since Billy went from foster home to foster home until a Korean couple from America who could not have children of their own adopted him and brought him to the neighborhood they had picked out for their new home. Goodnight had formed a strong bond with Billy right off the bat, because Billy knew what it was like to live in the middle of a war zone with almost no real friends to speak of. They've had a silent vow to protect one another since the first day they met. Billy is the only one who knows about Goodnight's haunting dreams, and Goodnight is the only one who knows about the real reason Billy types his name in every group chat in fear the others have deleted his name from their contacts.

Another text wakes Vasquez up around 8:45 and it solicits a groan from the teenage boy in question.

 **Faraday:** _Why are y'all so boring? I've been waiting to play in the snow for HOURS!_

 **Vasquez:** _You didn't go back to sleep, güero?_

 **Faraday:** _No. Sleep is boring_

The text is short and straightforward, and it makes Vasquez blow air through his nose before he tries to think of a response. Sam beats him to it.

 **Sam:** _You won't die, Faraday._

 **Red Harvest:** _Enjoy the quiet things in life sometime._

 **Jack:** _Amen to that, brother._

 **Faraday:** _Am I gonna have to come out and drag your sorry butts out the door again like two years ago?_

 **Goodnight:** _I'll be out in ten minutes, Faraday._

 **Billy:** _Give me fifteen._

 **Faraday:** _That's more like it!_

 **Emma:** _Now who's being pushy?_

 **Faraday:** _But the snow's so delightful!_

 **Vasquez:** _I hate all of you right now._ *emoji with tongue stuck out*

They had gone back and made reference to the conversation he and Faraday had earlier this morning when Vasquez thought they were having a private conversation.

 **Faraday:** _Well, in that case, I'll just tell Maria…_

 **Vasquez:** _You are so dead when we get outside._

With the nerve only Joshua Faraday could possess, the blue-eyed card master- or cheater if you asked Vasquez- sends back just a three word message.

 **Faraday:** _Bring it on._

Challenge accepted.

They reach outside Faraday's house about fifteen minutes, each of them clothed in about four or five layers of clothes to combat the frigid temperatures. (Except for Red Harvest who has on six layers to keep warm since he still does not like snow.)

"Glad to see ya finally showed up," Joshua Faraday smirks, sitting on the bottom step of his porch when his friends arrive in his yard.

"Well, you wouldn't shut up," Vasquez counters with a smile, making Faraday throw a snowball in his direction.

Vasquez simply side-steps the snowball attack, and the freezing water ends up hitting Billy in the chest. The smile on Faraday's face slowly fades away as Billy turns towards him with a fire apparent in his dark brown eyes.

"You are going to wish you hadn't done that," Billy says in an even tone before he pulls a slingshot from behind his back and hurls a snowball towards Faraday.

His shot is head-on and ends up hitting Joshua in the right eye. The blue-eyed teenager starts hopping about on one foot, stumbling over the last step of the porch and landing face-first in the snow at Sam's feet.

"Hey, Sam," Faraday cheekily grins, wanting to use the older boy as a shield.

"Get yourself up, Faraday. I'm not playing sides today," Sam admits, his mustache curling up as he smiles. "Law and order, I say."

"That was funny," Billy deadpans before turning around and sling-shotting a snowball at Jack, only to have the taller teen catch the snowball in his hand.

"Everyone for his or her self!" Billy calls out, diving behind a snowbank to take cover and build up his own arsenal.

Faraday takes this challenge personally and launches a snowball at Vasquez, hitting the Mexican square in the jaw.

"Oops! I didn't see ya there, Vas," Joshua smirks as he tries to feign innocence.

"You won't be able to hide from me, güero!" Vasquez roars, springing from his position next to Emma before running after Faraday, using his soccer training to his advantage.

Vasquez sticks out one of his long legs and trips Faraday into the snow, sending the latter into a pile of limbs before he ends up on his back in the snow.

"Vas, no!" Faraday shouts, seeing that deranged look in Vasquez' eyes that only spells trouble.

"SÍ," Vasquez smirks before grabbing two whole handfuls of snow. "Payback is mine to serve!"

With that, Vasquez shoves the largest ball of snow into Faraday's face, numbing the brunette's lips and nose as the snowball makes impact.

"No more!" Faraday pleads as he looks up at Vasquez with hope in his light blue eyes, hoping his plea does not fall on deaf ears.

"Lo siento, amigo," Vasquez grins wickedly, a plan forming in his mind. "But I have not finished giving you ample punishment," he states simply before throwing the second snowball down Faraday's shirt, making the younger teen jump up and try to shake the snow out of his clothes.

He fails. Miserably.

"You look like a cat trying to avoid a puddle," Red Harvest laughs, firing a snowball like an arrow to hit Jack in the chest.

"He does, doesn't he?" Emma smiles, launching her own snowball at Faraday, this one splattering in his hair.

"What is this? Pick on Faraday day?!" he demands, holding his hand over his heart to try and make his friends feel sorry for him.

"No, amigo," Vasquez admits, tossing a glance over at Goodnight.

"It's pick on the Joker day!" Goodnight laughs, whirling around and smashing a snowball against Sam's mustache.

"Not the mustache, Goody," Billy giggles, actually giggles, before doubling over in laughter as Sam pelts Goodnight with round after round of snowballs.

Somehow, Joshua and Vasquez end up back-to-back in the front yard of Faraday's house with Jack and Red Harvest closing in on them.

"Watch out!" Faraday yells when Red Harvest aims near Vasquez' head, taking off Vasquez' red beanie in the process.

"Whoa! That's a red card! That's a red card!" Vasquez shouts, ducking out of the way before rolling and standing back up on his feet once more.

"This isn't soccer," Red Harvest smirks before launching another snowball at Vasquez, this one hitting the Mexican in the nose and making him gasp for air momentarily.

"You guys take training _way_ too seriously," he says, breathing harshly as the roll took a lot of his breath away.

"Go!" Faraday commands once Vasquez is completely surrounded by Jack, Red Harvest, and Billy.

Vasquez kicks out with one of his boot-clad feet, connecting with Jack's chest, an action which sends the older teen down to the ground clutching at his chest. Next, Faraday swings his arm and it clashes against Billy's slingshot with a harsh crack, breaking the slingshot in half. Pretty soon, Vasquez is able to disarm Red Harvest of snowballs, much to the young Comanche's surprise. Jack flings himself at Joshua, managing to thoroughly surprise the cowboy. However, learning from his earlier snowball fights with the Magnificent Seven, Faraday is able to sweep Jack's feet out from under the Texas native, resulting in Jack landing on the ground without his snowball arsenal in his hand.

"Wow! Did I just do that?!" Faraday inquires in both shock and pride.

He had never sent Jack Horne to the ground, as Jack easily had about fifty pounds and almost two inches on Joshua Faraday.

"Yes. That was really beneficial for once, güero," Vasquez praises before slinging his arm forward and hitting Red Harvest in the back as the young Comanche tries to hide for shelter near where Emma has taken cover behind a snow bank.

A shouting voice soon interrupts the talk between Faraday and Vasquez and probably wakes up the rest of the neighborhood up in the process.

"AH! BILLY! HELP ME!" Goodnight shouts out, sounding every bit tortured, causing Billy to turn around as if he were going into battle and had to avoid a bullet. "SAM'S GOT ME IN A CHOKEHOLD! BILLYYYYYY!" Goodnight screams his lungs out until Sam silences him by shoving his head in the snow, holding him by both the neck and by the grey beanie that sits on Goodnight Robicheaux's head.

"Excuse me, sir, I'm gonna need you to take it down like three more notches," Faraday quips as he helps Jack up from the ground in the process.

Billy charges full force at Sam and tackles the second-oldest member of their group by the legs. He drives Sam backwards into the snow, making Sam cough as a bit of snow enters his nose. Sam smirks as Billy throws a snowball at him, just happy to spend a day like this goofing around with his friends that he has come to accept as part of his family. Only, when Billy's not looking, Sam launches a snowball and hits Billy in the leg, causing the Korean to fall down on the ground right next to Goody, landing on the Cajun's leg and causing him to scream a little as a piece of rock hits his ankle.

"Don't be such a baby, Goodnight," Jack teases gently, coming over and pulling Goodnight off the ground while Red Harvest extends a hand to help Billy up.

Their snowball fight lasts for close to another three hours, only stopping when the boys and Emma get hungry and decide to go back to Vasquez' house for lunch.

They end up ordering pizza with a collection of money from the eight friends as they sit in Vasquez' living room with practically a fort of blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags covering the floor and furniture. Goodnight and Billy share the same kind of pizza, Hawaiian to be exact, and they sit on the floor close to the fireplace that Vasquez' Mamá was kind enough to turn on for them when they all came back to the house in wet clothes due to the snow that stuck to them during their snowball fight. Vasquez and Faraday sit on the couch sharing a pepperoni pizza with Sam sitting next to them working on his third piece of Meat Lover's pizza that he and Horne were sharing. Red Harvest is sitting next to Horne with each teen taking up one of Vasquez' brown armchairs that are in the living room. The Comanche is eating his half of a pepperoni pizza he is sharing out of a box while Emma sits beside Billy and in front of Red Harvest while working on her half of the pizza.

"We still got plenty of bread left," Sam announces, looking in the bag while getting himself a second piece of garlic bread that the pizza place also delivers.

"Don't touch my bread," Billy speaks up from the fireplace as he finishes off his third piece of garlic bread and his second piece of Hawaiian pizza.

"Dude, there's like ten pieces left," Faraday comments, throwing a wadded-up napkin at Billy's head with a snicker escaping the Irishman's mouth.

"Should we watch a movie during lunch?" Vasquez asks his friends as they continue to enjoy their snow day off from school. "Josué and I have a whole collection of DVDs in that shelf next to you, Red Harvest," Vasquez continues as he points in the general direction of the movie cabinet.

Red Harvest nods in understanding before he carefully opens the cabinet and starts to look through Vasquez' extensive collection of movies.

"This one looks good," Red Harvest soon announces, handing Goodnight the _Shanghai Noon_ DVD to put in the DVD player near him.

Goodnight just smiles, having seen this movie hundreds of times and slips the DVD in and soon Owen Wilson's and Jackie Chan's voices begin to fill the house, and it can be said that Emma fell asleep with the room being so calm and that Sam was not far behind her in falling asleep. Faraday stifled a few yawns since he was the only one who had not gone back to sleep after seeing school was closed for the day, but he stayed up out of his pure appreciation of the movie.

After they watch another movie or two, the gang of high school friends decides to head to the hill that rests at the end of their neighborhood to go sledding. Sleds tucked under each of their arms, they make the climb up the hill, trudging as they reach the top. Almost as soon as they reach the top, Vasquez shoves Faraday down the hill without a sled, laughing like a maniac as the other watch with what could only be described as a mix of shock and horror.

"What? He slipped!" Vasquez grins, but no one believes him for a second.

Red Harvest mutters something quietly under his breath in Comanche, only to receive a curious look from a few of his friends as to what he is talking about.

"I said he'll be okay. He has a thick skull, after all," Red Harvest translates, making everyone laugh.

"How ya holdin' up, Faraday?" Sam calls down the hill, barely seeing the tuft of Joshua's light brown hair due to the mountain of snow.

"So far, so good!" Faraday shouts at the top of his lungs as he slides his body to the right to avoid a rock that is in his current path.

The others laugh before they jump on their sleds and ride down after him, Jack being nice enough to pull Faraday on the front of his sled where Faraday can't do a faceplant further down the hill where the hill drops off.

"Not a bad way to spend a snow day, eh, güero?" Vasquez calls over the howling wind as he pulls up beside Jack and Faraday on his own sled, the wind blowing through his fluffy, dark hair.

"SO FAR, SO GOOD!" Faraday cheers before howling like a wolf as he jumps off of Jack's sled and on to his own as Vasquez sends the red and white sled towards Joshua.

 **Author's Note: And there was my first ever** ** _Magnificent Seven_** **Modern world AU and also my first full-length snow day fanfiction! As mentioned above, this was written mainly because I was out of school today on a snow day because we got…. Drum roll…. A whole two or three inches of snow! Yes, that's not a lot, but where I live it is a lot, especially because my school is the only open-campus high school which means we have to walk outside between all our classes to get to the different buildings. My sister's school was out as well because there was enough snow and ice to cover the ice and made it dangerous to get on the roads. So, I got up to get ready for school and the school board decided at the last minute- like I made Goody say- to close school and then I went back to bed like everyone in this story except Faraday after texting my friends for a while. And, yes, I was supposed to have a Biology quiz today that I studied for until 11 P.M. which is where Vasquez and the others got the result from. I hope everyone enjoyed, and I hope I added enough detail to the text messages, because it is the first time I have ever written texts between characters! As always, reviews are always appreciated, and they always make me smile. Thank you so much for your support, everyone, and have a good day, afternoon, or night depending on when you are reading it.**

 _P.S. Shout-out to my younger sister Madison for giving me some ideas on what the texts between the Magnificent Seven would say!_


End file.
